That's Bull
by McHartGal
Summary: Diane makes a heated decision about her relationship with Kurt.


Their relationship was tenuous, at best lately. He'd cheated on her, she'd kicked him out. She'd slept with a bartender and immediately regretted it. He'd asked to move back in when he finished his case in California. She had asked to think about it.

And then, _she_ happened. Again. Holly Westfall. Young, busty, Republican, blond, ballistics spouting Holly happened. Whatever repairs had been going on in their marriage, they had all come to a halt when Diane found out that Kurt had still been seeing Holly. No, not seeing, drinking and conversing with Holly in a social setting, recently.

Diane was just sick to her stomach. She'd told Kurt off and hadn't seen him since. Revenge sex with Tully hadn't been great, but it had been a way to blow off some steam. If Kurt could have a piece of side ass, so could she.

But, in the morning light, and upon reflection of her life, she knew she didn't want a nut-job of a bartender keeping her bed warm. She wanted companionship. She wanted love. She wanted lust. She wanted hot and sweaty need you now sex. And she wanted it all from her husband.

She picked up her phone. Missed call, again, Kurt. Her finger hovered over his name. Damn him! He didn't leave a message, he never did. He knew that she would call him when she was ready. She wasn't sure if she was. Looking around her empty apartment she wondered what he was up to. If he was out of town, at the farm, or with _her._ Her finger hovered over "Find iPhone", hesitated for a moment and then clicked on the icon and then clicked on Kurt's phone. She waited while it located him. She closed her eyes, afraid of what she might discover. Inhale, exhale as she bit her bottom lip. She opened her eyes. He was…at his favorite bar. _With her?_ Was her first thought, but she pushed it aside.

She had a decision to make. She could either sit here while feeling sorry for herself and her wreck of a marriage, or she could do something about it. She could fight for the man she married or she could bow out gracefully. She set her jaw. Diane Lockhart never walked away from a fight.

The bar was loud and smoky. A quick check to her phone reassured her that her husband was still here, or at least his phone was. Diane began circling the room looking for him. A large crowd of people were gathered around in a circle, whooping and hollering at something, which Diane couldn't see.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of silver hair walking towards the far corner. She made her way through the crowd and found her husband sitting at a high-top table with three women, whom she recognized as the fire-breathing crazies. She smirked to herself. Although when she initially met these women, she saw them as competition, after getting to know them, she realized they really had no interest at all in Kurt. One was gay, one was married, and the other looked at Kurt like he could be her father. She made her way over to their table right as Kurt looked up and caught her eye.

"Diane?"

"Hello, and surprise." was her timid response.

Kurt's response was drowned out by the cheer from the crowd followed by a man on a loud speaker. "Ok everyone, give it up for Holly, 1 minute and 12 seconds! Who's next?"

Diane's eyes went wide. He was here with _her_ again?

"You know Tanya, and Jenny, and …" Holly approached their table and grabbed a bottle of beer.

Her jaw tightened in anger. Her words were venom, "I didn't mean to interrupt your ballistics conference."

"Diane, wait!" Kurt was on her before she was ten feet from the table. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" she screamed at him. He let go of her arm. "I can't believe it! You're here with her…with HER! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Diane, stop it! I'm not here with her. I'm here with my friends who also happen to be friends with Holly. I…"

"Oh just shut the fuck up." Tears were beginning to brim in her eyes.

"No! Now damn it, you're going to listen to me! I am not here with Holly. I'm here with my friends, I'm here to unwind, talk guns, have a few beers, ride a mechanical bull, and shoot the shit. I didn't even know Holly was here until about ten minutes ago."

"That's bullshit. You and she…"

"Diane, god damn it, when are you going to listen to me?"

The crowd roared as another rider was thrown from the bull. "Everybody give it up for Keith, 1 minute at 34 seconds!"

"Kurt, I…"

"Up next is Diane. Diane, where are you?"

Kurt and Diane both looked at each other oddly. Diane? Up next? On a bull?

"Diane?" the announcer called again.

"Here she is!" Holly came over and gave a sadistic glance at her as she got the announcer's attention. Then added so that only Diane could hear: "you may have married him, but Kurt McVeigh is MINE!"

Hearing Holly, the announcer continued, "Diane, make your way up here! Everyone give her a round of applause!" Diane was being shoved towards the mechanical bull in the middle of the crowd. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. She looked at Kurt.

"Diane you don't have to do this!" he called to her.

The announcer continued, oblivious to the scene in front of him. "Ok, tonight's women's record is 1 minute and 12 seconds by Holly. Can you beat that?"

Diane was pissed. She wasn't sure how Holly got her name on the list to ride the mechanical monstrosity, but here she was, being shoved up onto a mechanical bull. _I'll show her a thing or two!_ Thank god she'd dressed for the bar in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. She'd made the mistake of going in her work clothes once, and never did it again.

She looked out into the crowd as she gripped the hand hold with her right hand. She could see the heated exchange going on between her husband and Holly. She wasn't sure what was being said, but she could tell that he was pissed and he was taking it out on her. _GOOD!_ Suddenly the bull began to move. Diane began bucking forward and back, left, right, forward, with a sudden jerk back…she held on for dear life with her hand and her thighs. She kept her eyes on Kurt and Holly, never once paying any attention to what she was doing. They were making wild gestures at each other, with Kurt making the occasional gesture towards her.

Kurt caught Diane's eye up on the bull, and suddenly Diane realized exactly what she was doing. She was riding a damn mechanical bull, and then, suddenly, she wasn't and she was on the mat. "Everyone give it up for Diane. Two minutes and 44 seconds!" The crowd cheered, and all Diane heard was "Our new female record holder!" Diane took the proffered hand in front of her and pulled herself off the mat and went to find Kurt.

She saw Holly, who upon seeing Diane, grabbed Kurt and kissed him hard. Kurt pushed her away and looked towards his wife.

She said nothing, as she reached for her husband's hand. He gladly accepted it and pulled her tightly to him. "Diane, I…"

Looking straight into Holly's eyes she said, "Come along cowboy, I have this sudden need to ride a bucking bronco. And it better damn well be for longer than 2 minutes and 44 seconds."


End file.
